100 Years Without Her
by The True RSforsevers
Summary: This is a story about Soi Fon during the 100 years Yoruichi was gone. Meeting new people defeating foes new 2nd Captain Soi Fon with her Lieutenant.. Zen! Go about making themsevles stronger so that they can defeat Yoruichi Shihouin.


:Flash Back:

As she ran down a hallway in the 2nd division a young Soi Fon thinks to herself. "It can't be true! She couldn't have left! Not without saying goodbye!"

When Soi Fon gets to two huge doors she stops in front of them and without even giving herself time to catch her breath or think anything more she opens them.

Her eyes widen as she sees that no one is in the room the person she didn't want to believe was gone was and all that sat was a large chair.. The thrown that her captain once sat in.

"No.." whispered Soi Fon as her eyes began to water. "YORUICHI-SAMA!" she cries as she goes to her knees.

~*~*~*10 Years Later~*~*~*

The wind blows softly threw a field that lays a young woman with long raven black hair that has straight bangs with somewhat spiky type of sideburns resting on the green grass watching the clouds go by above her with her grey colored eyes..

"Ten years.." thought the girl as she took a deep breath of fresh air then exhaled.

The girl's eyes never stopped watching the clouds not even when someone had came up to her.

"What do you want?" asked Soi Fon plainly.

"Well you know that head Captain Yamamoto has been wishing for you to become the new captain of squad two.." replied the person.

"Shut up Captain Unohana! You know as well as everyone else that I don't care if Yoruichi Shihouin wanted me to take over or that Head Captain Yamamoto wants me to I will NOT take over that damn division!" shouted Soi Fon.

"Oh Soi Fon.." thought Captain Unohana as she kept watching the young female Shinigami.

"Soi Fon I wish you would reconsider.."

"Leave me alone!" Soi Fon snapped she rolled on her side that made her back face Unohana.

"Fine.. For now Soi Fon, but I won't stop.. Not until you decide to.."

"LEAVE!" yelled Soi Fon.

Without an other word Unohana leaves leaving Soi Fon back to her thoughts.

"That stupid.. Does she really think bugging me enough will make me change my mind."

As Soi Fon tried to forget everything that had just happened a picture of Yoruichi popped into her mind making the young woman close her eyes tight as she shake her head.

"Damn it!" said Soi Fon raising up. "Why can't I just forget!"

When Soi Fon thinks nothing else can go wrong today a huge gust of wind hits causing a paper to hit her in the face.

"Damn it!" yelled Soi Fon frustrated as she got to her feet grabbing the piece of paper in a tight grip.

As Soi Fon was about to throw the piece of paper back at the wind she stopped herself as she noticed the writing and that it had a picture on it.

Soi Fon opens the paper after it was a little smashed during her tight grip.

"Of curse.." said Soi Fon as she looked at the paper, it had a picture of Yoruichi on it saying she was now wanted.

"Again.. Again I can't stop seeing your face.."

Soi Fon folds the paper and places it inside her Shinigami outfit.

"Yoruichi Shihouin.. I will be the one to find you.. And kill you!"

Soi Fon flash steps away back to the Seireitei.

Far away in the deepest parts of the Soul Society a young man with spiky jet black hair that in the on the back top of his head spiked up back bottom spike more downward his also had two strands of long hair in the back that were wrapped in a white braids with two gold rings at the bottom of them and in the front on the right side of his head there were three long soft spikes that went side ways with grey highlights on the left two short spikes that went to about the bottom of his forehead, sits on a tree branch in the shade his eyes closed as he holds on to his Zanpaktou that was strapped to his right side.

"Damn." said the man his eyes starting to open a little they showed to be a dark golden color. "I'm starting to get hungry.."

The man watches the sun as it sets over the horizon turning the day light that was left to night.

"Well I best be off.." said the man as he started to get to his feet.

~*~*~*The Next Day~*~*~*

"Wake up!" calls a soldier he stood outside the second division.

"What the hell.." grumbled Soi Fon as she woke from her sleep.

"He has stricken again! We are all to meet up in the front of the first division! " he calls again then takes off.

"Again?… How stupid can someone be to keep stealing things from the Seireitei?." thought Soi Fon as she finished getting ready then left to join everyone.

Outside the first division Head Captain Yamamoto and behind him his Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe. The other Captains stood in line behind the first Lieutenant with theirs behind them.

Soi Fon watched from the crowd waiting for the message from the first Captain.

"Everyone! You all already know about the young man who has been sneaking into the Seireitei for the past two weeks getting away with stealing food, medical supplies, and weapons. Well we weren't able to catch him cause of him hiding his face but now we have a I.D. during his last visit Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was able to unmask him!"

Yamamoto watched as everyone mumbled to each other about the information he just gave out.

"And now that we know I'll be sending someone out to capture him and bring him in!"

Everyone in the crowd fell silent so Head Captain Yamamoto could announce who he'll be sending.

Yamamoto glazed over the crowd till he found the person he was looking for. Then when he found her he gave a small grin.

"Soi Fon!" he calls, "You will be the one to hunt down and bring in Zen! Zen McCloud!"

Soi Fon's eyes darkened for some reason deep down she already knew that he'd choose her to go.

"Damn it.." whispered Soi Fon.

"SHIT!" shouted the man Soi Fon is to capture. "How stupid could I be.. To be catch like that!"

Zen rested his head on his arm that was resting against a tree.

"Now that they know who I am they are surely going to have a man hunt out on me.."

Zen moved away from the tree and walked toward a cliff that watched over Soul Society.

"Now.. What should I do.."

In the quarters of the first division Soi Fon stands in front of Head Captain Yamamoto and his Lieutenant, behind her stands the other Captains, Byakuya Kuchiki, Unohana Retsu, Gin Ichimaru, Aizen Sosuke, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Tosen Kaname, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake.

"Wow…" thought Soi Fon, "They aren't wasting time getting people to replace the Captains that left.."

"Well you already know why you are here Soi Fon so.."

"Sir are you sure this is wise?" interrupted Byakuya.

Yamamoto looks over at Byakuya.

"Yes I am. Now Soi Fon we have learned that Zen McCloud is hiding in the deepest part of Soul Society by a tree that over looks everything."

"So he lives in a tree.. Then he shouldn't be to hard to find." commented Soi Fon as she looks at a picture of the man given to her once she had entered the Head Captain's head quarters.

"Don't take him lightly Soi Fon he is pretty powerful.." Yamamoto watched as Soi Fon didn't show any emotion she just stared at him. "You really don't care do you Soi Fon?"

"Nope not really but if he's powerful I'll fight him maybe I'll get some use of training against him to make myself stronger."

"Fine what ever works just make sure to bring him back alive got it Soi Fon?" said Yamamoto staring her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah what ever can I go now?" Soi Fon replied.

"Yes go.."

As soon as Yamamoto said the word go Soi Fon left flash stepping as fast as she could to arrest the outlaw Zen McCloud.

"Sir do you think she can handle this?" asked Unohana

"Yes I am." Yamamoto replied.

"Heh this guy better be powerful." said Soi Fon to herself as she continued to flash step out of the Seireitei.

As she made it to threw Soul Society she started to sense a strong amount of rashi.

"That must be him.." thought Soi Fon getting closer.

"Damn!" said Zen as he sensed something coming his way.

"I can't tell how powerful it is.."

Soi Fon stops at a tree that rests at the bottom of the hill where Zen awaits for her.

"Man.. By the looks of this rashi I'm going to have some trouble.." said Soi Fon wide eyed.

"Hm.." Zen could see Soi Fon's presents he knew where she was.

"Why doesn't she come on up.." he thought.

Soi Fon started to move till she heard yelling from atop of the hill causing her to stop and listen.

"HEY YOU DOWN THERE!" called the voice making a shocked look appear on Soi Fon's face.

"I KNOW YOUR DOWN THERE I CAN SEE YOU!" called the voice again.

"But how.. I'm masking my rashi.." Soi Fon forgetting all she learned about hiding in wait flash stepped on up the hill when landing on top she sees the voice.. The man who she had been on the hunt for.

"Zen McCloud right? How did you know I was down there?" asked Soi Fon.

"Because I can see heat I don't need to sense rashi.." he replied.

"Heat? What do you mean by that?" asked Soi Fon.

"You know everyone has body heat he even has a color and I'm able to see it so unlike others who go by rashi I look out for body heat.." Zen replied as he watched the young woman before him.

"Wow.. She's beautiful.." Zen thought to himself.

"Hmph.. With such a ability why don't you join the thirteen court guard squads?"

"Because I have no reason to.." said Zen he stepped a little closer to the young woman.

"Um if you don't mind telling me since after all you know my name.. what's your name..?"

"My name is Soi Fon." replied Soi Fon noticing that the young man before her was slowly stepping closer to her.

"That's a nice name.." said Zen stopping.

"Thanks.." Soi Fon watched as he grinned it reminded her of Yoruichi.

"So are you a Captain..?" he asked snapping Soi Fon from her train of thought.

"Um.. No they want me to be but I refuse." she replied still watching him.

"He has golden eyes too.." she thought. "Their darker then hers but still they are gold.."

"What is it?"

"Nothing just looking at your eyes.."

".." Zen's face started to blush lightly.

"HEY WAIT NO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!" yelled Soi Fon red from embarrassment.

"Now who says I have any?" grinned Zen teasingly.

"He's to much like her.." grumbled Soi Fon.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" snapped Soi Fon.

"Hm? You likes me don't ya?" grinned Zen much like how Yoruichi did.

"WHAT HELL NO!" yelled Soi Fon.

"You just remind me of someone.. That's all.." she continued to say looking away from Zen.

"Really? Was this person nice or did they hurt you?" asked Zen watching her facial expressions.

"She left with out saying goodbye.." said Soi Fon sadly.

"Wait!" snapped Soi Fon. "Why am I even telling you this I don't even know you!"

"I don't know maybe deep down you know I'm a good guy just having some bad luck.."

"Oh? What's going on with you?" asked Soi Fon.

"Well I lost all my money thanks to some kids taking off with it, I don't have any place to live, without money I can't buy food and I'm bad at trying to tell what berries are poisons or not.."

"Like I said why not join the thirteen court guard.." replied Soi Fon still watching him. "And not steal from us.."

"Cause I have no reason to." said Zen.

"But what you said isn't that reason enough..?" asked Soi Fon.

"No cause people join to protect someone they love.. I'm alone I even gave myself my name.."

".. so you'll join if you have someone to protect.. What about for a different reason.."

"Like?" asked Zen.

"Helping me become stronger so that I can defeat Yoruichi Shihouin!"

"Yoruichi Shihouin? Never heard of that name before.." said Zen thinking to himself.

"WHAT! You never heard of the Shihouin princess!" said Soi Fon Shockley.

"Nope never did but I'll tell you what I'll help you sure thing but what about the things I've done I'm sure they want to lock me up.."

Soi Fon thought to herself for a moment before replying.

"Well they want me to become a Captain so maybe if I tell them I want you to be my Lieutenant then maybe.."

"Sounds good to me.. Let's go!" said Zen cheerfully grabbing Soi Fon by the arm.

"Hey wait what do you think your doing?"

"Escorting you to the Seireitei." replied Zen. "I can't let a lovely young lady like you walk around at dusk all by herself never know what kind of people are out there and I intended on keeping you safe.." Zen replied.

Soi Fon looked at him dumb found she wanted to punch him right in the face but felt all at the same time a little flustered.

"Fine.." said Soi Fon softly as she walked along side him off and on looking up at him.

"_He really is to much like her.." _


End file.
